


All We'd Ever Needed

by Sevensmommy



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Bac, F/M, I just love this pairing, Song fic, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is just a Bac songfic I have done lol the song is by Lady Antebellum





	All We'd Ever Needed

Boy it's been all this time,

And I can't get you off my mind,

And nobody knows it but me.

I stare at your photograph,

Still sleep in the shirt you left,

And nobody knows it but me.

Everyday I wipe my tears away,

So many nights I've prayed for you to say

Mac couldn’t get over the fact that Billy is with Vicky which is why she left town once again. She looks at their pictures all the time and sleeps in a shirt of his that she somehow had. She cries when she is alone but when she is out in the world she puts a smile on her face and acts like there is nothing wrong. She wants him back but will not be the crazy ex that chase after her ex..

I should have been chasing you,

I should have been trying to prove,

That you were all that mattered to me,

I should have said all the things,

That I kept inside of me and maybe,

I could have made you believe,

That what we had was all we ever need.

So many nights she wishes that he had chasing after. He should have been trying to proving that she was all that mattered to him. He should have said all the things that he had kept instead and maybe he could make her believe that it was all he needed.

My friends think I'm moving on,

But the truth is that I'm not that strong, and nobody knows it but me.

And I've kept all the works you said,

In a box underneath my bed,

And nobody knows it but me.

Everyone believes that Billy has moved on but the truth was that he was not that strong but nobody knows but him. He kept every note she ever wrote him in a box underneath his bed and he made sure no one ever saw it.

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow,

But the truth is that I've been screaming out.

But if she is happy than who was he to step back into her life and mess it all up again.

I should have been chasing you,

I should have been trying to prove,

That you were all that mattered to me,

I should have said all the things,

That I kept inside of me and maybe,

I could have made you believe,

That what we had was all we ever need.

He wishes he had chased after her and should have been trying to prove that she was all he needed. He wishes he had told her that she was all that she mattered to him. He should have talked to her and told her what was in her heart. If he had done that maybe he could have made her believe that she was all he needed

It was all we'd ever need.

Oh, thought it was all we'd ever need.

I should have been chasing you,

You should have been trying to prove,

That you were all that mattered to me,

You should have said all the things,

That I kept inside of me and maybe,

You could have made me believe,

That what we had was all we ever need.

Was all we'd ever need


End file.
